


今夜は寝させへんよ (雛橫)

by Kappekimi



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 17:14:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14061606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kappekimi/pseuds/Kappekimi
Summary: 雖然大概沒關係但其實是淳太視點w 一応在我之中是雛橫向 但都沒多能看出來(^_^;昨晚的reco衝擊後頂著發燒爆發的微小說…沒什麼內容也沒什麼結尾 乘著心情爆發出來的 看著他們拉扯著走時staff的臉就是yoko在放送裡說にやにや看著他們的臉(應該是跟會長一樣的表情w)





	今夜は寝させへんよ (雛橫)

「辛苦了」

「大家辛苦了」

放送完畢後此起彼落的招呼。

那兩個人，雖然之前有在電視番組一起主持過，但果然到了自己在電台放送的番組，感覺就完全不一樣。這一唱一和的節奏和默契，不愧是「傳說中的YOKOHINA」，就是昴君所謂的「夫婦感」吧。

一片熱鬧中跟工作人員寒暄的橫山君逐漸退到門前正準備離開了，村上君仍然興高采烈地談話。這關係果然也就止於放送室的這扇門嗎？ 

「辛苦大家…哇！」

「辛苦大家了！我們先走了！」

方才還在跟工作人員談笑風生的村上君不知何時走到橫山君身邊，一手把準備獨自離去的橫山君拉進懷中。雖然身高上是橫山君佔優，村上君一個轉身就把他連拉帶抱的夾走了。

少了兩人聲音的放送室突然寧靜下來。

「不愧是YOKOHINA呢。」

不知道是誰悄悄地吐出的一句話，也沒有任何人回應，但想必也是在場所有人的心聲了吧。


End file.
